There are a myriad of visual devices used for safety or emergency purposes. Such devices are typically only marginally effective and in many situations may be dangerous in their use. For instance, flares are a conventional means for signaling an emergency or the need for help, however, flares have limited use. Once the flare has been ignited and used up, it can not be reused. The flares, themselves, offer only temporary visibility and using a flares can be potentially dangerous. Flashlights are not potentially dangerous like flares; however, flashlights also have drawbacks. Light from a flashlight can only be seen from a limited distance because the light is not concentrated through any reflector. A standard antenna or coiled rod has limited extendibility due unacceptably large package size when retracted.